


Love Interest HQ

by rainbowflavouredfabulous, zaboraviti



Series: much uni au, very group chat fic [2]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Group Chat Fic, Multi, Queers galore, in-verse reveal of Alfred’s boyf proper, this fic’s only a year late
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowflavouredfabulous/pseuds/rainbowflavouredfabulous, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaboraviti/pseuds/zaboraviti
Summary: эммарино- @боженька Почему ты допускаешь страдания.королеВа- и голос моргана фримана сверху такой «а пиздеть надо меньше»НэнсиНеЭлиза- ты намекаешь что бог мужчинаАльфиП- Я даже чувствую, что он каждую неделю ходит в Нандо.АйнсЦвайДрай- И заказывает курицу с лимоном и травами буэкоролеВа- иди нах курица с лимоном и травами это вкусно по крайней мере после нее весь рот не горит нах, ты палочка хитачи без батареек





	Love Interest HQ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowflavouredfabulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowflavouredfabulous/gifts).
  * A translation of [Love Interest HQ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923738) by [rainbowflavouredfabulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowflavouredfabulous/pseuds/rainbowflavouredfabulous). 



****

**_[© Lady Disdain](http://ladydisdainblog.tumblr.com/) _ **

**королеВа**  
\- У МЕНЯ ТОЛЬКО ЧТО БЫЛ СЕКС  
\- БЫЛО ХОРОШООООО  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
\- НУ СКОЛЬКО МОЖНО МЕСЯЦ УЖЕ ПРОШЕЛ ХВАТИТ КАЖДЫЙ РАЗ ОРАТЬ ЧТО У ТЕБЯ БЫЛ СЕКС  
  
**королеВа**    
\- Н И К О Г Д А  
\- ладно тебе Альберт, проблема же не в моем сексе. тебе и твоему бф просто надо поебстись  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
\- Что ты сказала?   
  
**Гувернантка**  
\- Не говори так больше.  
  
**королеВа**  
\- поебстись говорю вам говорю надо говорю  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
\- какккккк ты смееешь Виктория Александрина Стратерн-Керт я ТВОЙ МЛАДШЕНЬКИЙ ДВОЮРОДНЕНЬКИЙ БРАТИК  
\- ПОЕБСТИСЬ  
\- Не суй свой нос в мою спальню.  
\- ПОебстиССССССЬЬЬЬЬ  
\- Никогда больше так со мной не говори.  
  
**королеВа**  
\- ну а теперь когда альберт закончил квасить заплесневелые мемасы вернемся к моему охуенному сексу  
  
**АльфиП**  
\- Пожалуйста, прекратите говорить о ебле.  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
\- сказал самый зажигательный чувак в этом чате  
  
**КустыРуле3**  
\- Чувак ты и сам очень даже зажигательный если выпьешь достаточно ягербомб  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**    
\- тоесть когда Георге сосет у Джонни, это «уместно по сюжету» а когда я орально настроен это «неприлично» и «туалет в клубе не для этого»  
  
**королеВа**  
\- @ **КустыРуле3**  плз контролируй своего бф  
  
**КустыРуле3**    
\- Я одновременно могу контролировать только одного из них этот дойчехуй не понимает что когда я после скраба и намазалась ночным кремом назад домой я его не потащу  
  
**АльфиП**  
\- СТОП ЭТО БОЖЬЯ ЗЕМЛЯ ЧТО ЛИ  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**    
\- ДА   
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
\- это в этом фильме я углядела белых парнишек с членами навыпуск  
  
**АльфиП**  
\- ,,,  
\- Послушай. Это искусство.   
  
**эммарино**  
\- фильм не искусство если смотреть его только для дрочки  
  
**АльфиП**  
\- Прошу заметить, что для этих целей у меня есть парень. Он как пылесос.   
  
**эммарино**  
\- ??????????  
  
**АльфиП**  
\- Отлично сосет.  
  
**Гувернантка**  
\- VATER UNSER IM HIMMEL  
\- GEHEILIGT WERDE DEIN NAME*  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
\- Когда ты его уже представишь товарищам?   
  
**АльфиП**  
\- Никогда не коснется его скверна сия, имя которой эта группа.  
  
**королеВа**  
\- нуууууу я хочу познакомиться с чуваком который тебя так хорошо ебет клянусь ты такой прямо кремень  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**    
\- магия хорошего перепихона  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
\- Многократное засовывание хуя в другого человека не считается  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
\- 999 Я ХОЧУ ЗАЯВИТЬ ОБ УБИЙСТВЕ  
  
**КустыРуле3**  
\- ребята мне пришла смска говорит я должна защитить его честь  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**    
\- ЭТО БЫЛО  
\- ЛИЧНОЕ  
  
**КустыРуле3**  
\- НАША ПОЛОВАЯ ЖИЗНЬ БЫЛА БЫ НАШИМ ЛИЧНЫМ ДЕЛОМ ЕСЛИ БЫ ТЫ УМЕЛ ДЕРЖАТЬ ЯЗЫК ЗА ЗУБАМИ  
  
**королеВа**  
\- систер мои соболезнования в связи с утратой половой жизни  
  
**КустыРуле3**    
\- не все ок, он здорово лижет  
  
**люблюпоезда**    
\- Еще один пункт в список фактов которые я не хотел знать о своем брате.  
  
**Гувернантка**  
\- Аналогично.  
  
**эммарино**  
\- @боженька Почему ты допускаешь страдания.   
  
**королеВа**  
\- и голос моргана фримана сверху такой «а пиздеть надо меньше»  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
\- ты намекаешь что бог мужчина  
  
**АльфиП**  
\- Я даже чувствую, что он каждую неделю ходит в Нандо.  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
\- И заказывает курицу с лимоном и травами буэ  
  
**королеВа**    
\- иди нах курица с лимоном и травами это вкусно по крайней мере после нее весь рот не горит нах, ты палочка хитачи без батареек  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
\- класс.  
\- Как прошло свидание с Мельбурном?   
  
**Гувернантка**    
\- Вот очень нужно было спрашивать, да?   
  
**королеВа**  
\- О  
\- ХУ  
\- ЕННО  
\- мы ходили в Сады Кью и он рассказывал мне про значения цветов и проч романтическое всякое  
\- я сказала ему про бельгию и он оч спокойно воспринял  
  
**КустыРуле3**    
\- стоп чего.  
\- Какого хуя я пропустила???  
\- Бельгия????   
  
**королеВа**  
\- а да забыла рассказать  
\- я наверно поеду туда на практику, дядя леопольд дернул за свои веревочки буду работать в национальных архивах или как там оно называется хз  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
\- ого какие изыски   
\- удачи  
\- И он норм воспринял???????  
  
**королеВа**    
\- такой бля милый был  
\- говорит не хочу тебе мешать расти и расстояние может нам пойдет на пользу плюс мне кажется ему будет легче если меня тут не будет пока он еще преподает но он сказал что приедет ко мне а я приеду на рождество ткчт будем целоваться под омелой  
\- бля обожаю быть влюбленной  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
\- какое гейство.   
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
\- сказал мистер у меня есть бф  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
\- омг как мило познакомишь нас с ним????  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
\- Я его спрошу.  
\- Он сейчас на совещании и пока не может ответить.  
  
**эммарино**  
\- ебать как по-взрослому всё «я на совещании» у менято самое главное совещание вот с этой банкой дарк фрут  
  
**королеВа**  
\- нектар богов  
  
**эммарино**    
\- пей пока можешь, никакого тебе дарк фрут в Бельгии  
  
**АльфиП**  
\- скорбно вступают струнные.  
  
**королеВа**  
\- @ **АйнсЦвайДрай**  я на тебя рассчитываю привезешь мне дарк фрут когда поедешь домой  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
\- Я немец????? Домой это в Кобург????  
  
**Гувернантка**    
\- Если кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что такое дарк фрут, я тебе привезу  
  
**королеВа**  
\- (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧   
  
**люблюпоезда**  
\- Если я должен притащить в этот дурдом своего бф, то пусть все остальные тоже притащат своих чуваков и чувих.  
  
**королеВа**  
\- у нас тут что блять, Love Interest HQ каждой твари по паре?????  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
\- да да вот так   
  
**КустыРуле3**    
\- а если я так ,,,,, ~anyway~  
  
**АльфиП**  
\- Вижу твой хитрый план насквозь и отвечаю так: ни хуя  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
\- да без проблем моя девушка все равно вас всех любит  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  добавила  **котоличка**  в LITstory 2k17  
  
**котоличка**  
\- малыш это те самые геи о которых ты мне говорила????   
  
**АльфиП**  
\- Привет, я тут главный гей, добро пожаловать в наш укромный уголок аспирантского ада.  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
\- это моя девушка Клири   
  
**Гувернантка**    
\- Какое странное имя.   
  
**котоличка**  
\- хаха нет англичане постоянно коверкают мое имя поэтому я пользуюсь фамилией  
  
**королеВа**  
\- что за имя??????  
  
**котоличка**  
\- Сирша  
\- да, как у актрисы  
  
**королеВа**  
\- о ради актрисы и я бы стала лесби  
  
**котоличка**  
\- В очередь сестра в очередь  
  
**эммарино**  
\- небольшой вопрос ты католичка у которой проблемы с орфографией  
  
**котоличка**  
\- неа я католичка которая любит кошек  
\- Во имя отца и сына и моей кошки  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
\- Я тебя уже обожаю.  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
\- руки прочь у тебя есть бф.  
  
**котоличка**  
\- мы вместе завели кошку я уверена что у нас прочные отношения  
  
**АльфиП**  
\- оооо какое гейство.  
  
**королеВа**    
\- попридержи коней ты так просто не отвертишься  
\- мы сейчас гадать начнем кто твой загадочный чувак  
  
**АльфиП**  
\- ну попробуйте  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
\- александр романов   
  
**АльфиП**  
\- Ты так сильно ошибаешься, что это попахивает гомофобией  
  
**эммарино**  
\- Тот симпатичный продавец из лаша  
  
**КустыРуле3**  
\- ойй он был такой сказочный няша  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
\- Горячее меня?   
  
**КустыРуле3**  
\- да легко  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
\- с*ка  
\- Что там с альбертовым мужиком?   
  
**люблюпоезда**  
\- небольшой вопрос  
\- Какого хуя?  
  
**Гувернантка**    
\- вышел он со своего совещания или как.  
  
**люблюпоезда**    
\- К сожалению да теперь придется его добавить.   
  
**люблюпоезда**  добавил  **ПереПил**  в LITstory 2k17  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
\- Во-первых, я хочу сразу извиниться за всё, что тебе придется прочесть в этом чате.  
  
**королеВа**  
\- эй полегче ты же любишь свою любимую кузину  
  
**ПереПил**  
\- Виктория, я полагаю.   
  
**королеВа**  
\- собственной персоной  
  
**АльфиП**  
\- РОБЕРТ Я ТЕБЕ БУКВАЛЬНО ЗАПЛАЧУ ЕСЛИ ТЫ НИЧЕГО НЕ РАССКАЖЕШЬ ИМ О МОЕМ ПАРНЕ  
  
**ПереПил**  
\- ???  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
\- он убежден что порок нашего чата его осквернит  
  
**АльфиП**  
\- вообще-то это уже просто чтобы вас побесить.  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
\- @ **ПереПил**  если согласишься мы никогда не узнаем ничего кроме его имени  
  
**котоличка**  
\- да но деньги  
  
**ПереПил**  
\- Я понятия не имею, с кем говорю, Бога ради, кто тут кто?  
  
**Гувернантка**  
\- @ **королеВа**  ты всё это заварила, тебе и представлять всех  
  
**королеВа**    
\- поставьте фоном музыку из шоу бенни хилла чувствую это нам пригодится  
\- Я Виктория, кузина Кобургов, по уши влюблена в своего бф  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
\- МЫ УЖЕ ДОСТАТОЧНО НАСЛУШАЛИСЬ О ТВОЕЙ ПОЛОВОЙ ЖИЗНИ  
  
**королеВа**    
\- ЗАВАЛИ  
\- Альберта и Эрнста ты уже знаешь  
\- @ **Гувернантка**  практически мать мне только не по крови  
\- @ **эммарино**  это эмма  
\- @ **КустыРуле3**  это гарриет, в свободных отношениях с эрнстом  
\- @ **АльфиП**  это альфред и мы тут пытаемся выяснить кто у него бф  
\- @ **НэнсиНеЭлиза**  это нэнси, встречается с @ **котоличка** , зови ее клири  
  
**котоличка**  
\- народ хотите поржать??  
\- бывший Нэнси мой сводный брат   
  
**королеВа**  
\- СТОП СТОП  
\- ФРАНКАТЕЛЛИ?!  
\- КОТОРЫЙ С ТОРТАМИ?????  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
\- на семейных ужинах охуеть неловко  
\- как бро он ничего   
  
**эммарино**  
\- @ **королеВа**  добавь Уильяма.  
  
**королеВа**  добавила **ДокторГрач**  в LITstory 2k17   
  
**королеВа**  
\- ПРОФ M (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧   
  
**ДокторГрач**  
\- Не ожидал.  
  
**королеВа**  
\- наш чат теперь клуб вторая половинка  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
\- даже не знаю, считать ли это за честь.  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
\- ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
  
**ПереПил**  
\- Проф M?  
  
**АльфиП**  
\- Он читал нам лекции в университете, они сохли и сохли друг по другу, но теперь они вместе  
  
**королеВа**    
\- так я нашла кое кого кто знает кто твой бф  
  
**АльфиП**  
\- Да я уже сдался  
\- Мне насрать.   
\- Мне похуй.  
\- Мне до фонаря.   
  
**эммарино**  
\- закончил?   
  
**АльфиП**  
\- Если так нужно.   
  
**королеВа**  добавила  **МинаКо**  в LITstory 2k17  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
\- Ей-богу, в этом чате не всегда было так людно.  
  
**ПереПил**  
\- Да я даже не вполне понимаю, что я тут делаю.   
  
**люблюпоезда**  
\- Не волнуйся, Liebes.   
  
**королеВа**  
\- @ **МинаКо**  даешь сочные сплетни   
  
**МинаКо**  
\- Во-первых, @ **АльфиП**  я удивлена, что ты так долго держался.  
  
**АльфиП**  
\- Прикольно смотреть, как они бесятся.  
  
**МинаКо**  
\- Должна сказать правда что я и знаю-то с кем он встречается только потому что застала их за еблей.  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
\- кто был сверху??????  
  
**АльфиП**  
\- отстаньте от моей милой Мины.  
\- Ладно в жопу  
\- Сейчас добавлю  
  
**АльфиП**  добавил  **драммашина**  в LITstory 2k17   
  
**драммашина**  
\- Не выдержал наконец?  
  
**АльфиП**  
\- ты не представляешь как они меня достали это пытка.  
  
**ПереПил**    
\- Драммонд.  
  
**драммашина**  
\- Мистер Пиль.   
  
**котоличка**  
\- эмммммммм?  
  
**драммашина**  
\- Он мой шеф – мы работаем в одной региональной партийной группе тори  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
\- @ **королеВа**  сейчас не время заявлять о своих политических предпочтениях.  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
\- Поддерживаю.  
  
**королеВа**    
\- а я разве что то сказала????????  
\- стоп так сколько тебе лет @ **ПереПил**  
  
**ПереПил**  
\- 29  
  
**эммарино**    
\- @ **люблюпоезда**  ты завел себе шугар дэдди поверить не могу  
  
**АльфиП**  
\- Ну здорово теперь мне еще больше народа придется кинкшеймить почему вы такие извращенцы.  
  
**драммашина**  
\- а ночью ты по-другому говорил.  
  
**АльфиП**  удалил  **драммашина**  из LITstory 2k17  
  
**королеВа**  добавила  **драммашина**  в LITstory 2k17   
  
**королеВа**  
\- В ЧЕМ ПРАВДА БРАТ   
  
**АльфиП**  
\- ЭДВАРД ЧАРЛЬЗ ДРАММОНД  
\- НЕ СМЕЙ  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
\- тащите попкорн  
  
**драммашина**  
\- Не строй из себя деву марию я видел что было в твоей сегодняшней посылке из Ann Summers.  
\- А помнишь как мы сошлись????  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
\- Я лучше отключу уведомления.  
  
**драммашина**    
\- когда мы познакомились  
\- Ты БУКВАЛЬНО спросил нет ли у меня зажигалки а когда я достал ее из кармана ты БУКВАЛЬНО сказал   
\- “Отличное у тебя оборудование”   
  
**АльфиП**  
\- В мое оправдание, я был пьян.  
  
**драммашина**  
\- В мое оправдание, буквально через час после того как я тебе дал зажигалку, ты у меня отсосал, купил мне выпить и стал об меня тереться  
  
**АльфиП**  
\- ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
\- Сработало ведь,  
  
**драммашина**  
\- сработало, солнышко  <3  
\- Ты сейчас дома?   
  
**АльфиП**  
\- Хочешь заглянуть? Испытаем ту посылочку из Ann Summers? ;)   
  
**драммашина**  
\- Буду через 15 мин xxx  
  
**Гувернантка**  
\- Мне надо знать, что такое продают в Ann Summers?   
  
**королеВа**    
\- ради всеобщего душевного здоровья  
\- ни в коем случае


End file.
